La Bestia De La Torre
by Lace Guzman
Summary: Levi es una persona que no desea salir lastimada y para ello se encierra en una torre bajo un potente hechizo por varios siglos, en donde innumerables personas intentaron acabar con su vida, más la improvista llegada de un joven de hermosos ojos cambiaría su mundo 180% ¿Podrá Levi llegar a amar a semejante muchacho? ¿Podrán deshacer su hechizo? Eren x Levi/Au/Rencarnation/OoC/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**¿As deseado no se lastimado alguna vez en tú vida?**_

En nuestra vida diaria lastimamos y somos lastimados, una palabra no pensada y dicha con crueldad o inocencia puede fácilmente matarnos de un solo golpe. Las heridas físicas, las heridas psicológicas todo se queda grabado eternamente en nuestra memoria, más específicamente en nuestro sub consiente que nos da pistas de ellos cada vez que cerramos nuestros ojos para descansar cada noche, los sueños son una prueba simple de lo que nuestra mente es capas de hacer con nuestros propios recuerdos y miedos.

Hace ya muchísimo tiempo atrás, siglos para ser exactos los padres de buenas familias pretendían a su hijos con personas de su mismo o más alto estatus social para así asegurar el bienestar de las generaciones futuras y poder darse una vida de lujos mientras siguieran vivos. Era una costumbre que sucedía en cualquier momento que los progenitores consideraran conveniente, jóvenes de quince o diez y seis años eran comprometidas con gallardos caballeros de dinero obviamente mayores que ellas para poder beneficiar a las familias.

Levi Rivaille no fue una gran excepción a esa regla, a sus tiernos siete años de edad se le informo que la señorita Petra Ral seria su futura esposa por lo que solo debía tener ojos para ella, y fue así como el pequeño levi comenzó a crecer aprendiendo el como poder satisfacer a una dama tanto fuera como dentro de la habitación. Su padre, un hombre de dinero y mucho estatus estaba dispuesto a entregarle a su hermana y su madre para que pudiera complacer a su futura mujer sin ningún inconveniente mas el azabache solo rechazaba la idea cada vez que se le nombraba a la joven rubia, insistiendo que el no quería casarse con nadie y que su hermana mantuviera el apellido de la familia.

Y es que Levi solo encontraba que relacionarse con los demás era una simple molestia de la que debía deshacerse lo más pronto posible, porque involucrarse con las personas solo traía problemas y también muchas tragedias, al dejar que una persona se volviera lo más importante en tú vida y que tú también te volvieras la parte más importante en la de ella, la estabas condenando a una infinidad de sufrimiento que las personas no deberían pasar. Tendrías que cargar con sus angustias, sus dolores, sus tristezas, sus alegrías, sus penas, sus preocupaciones sin mencionar el peso que vendría después al formar un familia.

A levi ya lo había herido un sin fin de veces en el pasado y él no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo así que al cumplir los diez y seis años ideo un plan para poder zafarse de la boda, uno que seguramente haría a su padre exiliarlo de familia y quizas del pueblo tal como él deseaba en el fondo de su corazón. Frío, indiferente, arrogante, pedante, esas eran algunas palabras con las que la gente definía a Lance Levi Rivaille, sin embargo los comentario de las señoritas sobre lo apuesto que era nunca se hacían ausentes en las fiestas, cosa que según ellas compensaba su muy mal carácter con las damas.

Cuando cumplió sus diez y ocho años el día de la boda llego y también el día en que su plan se ejecutaría por sobre toda la gente, diez minutos antes que la ceremonia diera comienzo una vieja amiga del pequeño hombre entro en su habitación y le pregunto si estaba seguro de lo que haría y de las consecuencias que traería con sigo, él solo asintió y le pidió con mucha paciencia que procediera. Un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para durar toda la eternidad recayó sobre su cuerpo, causándole un dolor de cabeza terrible, incinuandole que estaba funcionando tal como él esperaba.

Ese día en esa ceremonia todas las expectativas que su padre tenia en él desaparecieron al mirar su cabeza, el horror de los invitados y de su propio prometida fu tanto que más de la mitad de las mujeres se desmayaron y al menos un tercio de los hombres corrieron en buscar de sus armas para poder acabar con la bestia que según ellos había tomado posesión de Levi. Antes de que algún pueblerino lograr siquiera dispararle el pequeño y astuto muchacho corria desenfrenadamente hacia una vieja torre oculta en la espesura del bosque, una torre que había encontrado hacia ya varios años atrás y al parecer ya nadie recordaba.

Durante los cuatro años que habían pasado dese que la había descubierto la había arreglado completamente, las ventanas tenían vidrios, el polvo dentro de ella estaba completamente ausente, sus pilares, las piedras de alrededor, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones esperando que algún mendigo o indigente se apoderara de ella sin piedad alguna pero para su gran suerte esa torre seguía vacía esperando a que Rivaille la tomara como su propia propiedad.

Esa tarde el muchacho se miro al espejo en la habitación dentro de la torre, los horrorosos cuernos florecidos que nacía de sobre sus orejas comenzaban a tomar un color blanco crema, sus colmillos un blanco perla, sus filosas garras un negro profundo y su piel un blanco marfil. Él lo sabía aún podía arrepentirse de su decisión, tan solo bastaba con quitarse las extremidades, dientes y uñas antes de la media noche pero él no se retractaría, él quería vivir en soledad sin la necesidad de ser dañado o complacer alguien.

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alta esa noche, un pequeño brillo envolvió el cuerpo de Rivaille mientras se fundía con este mismo, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podría salir de esa torre, ya no podría morir como todos los demás, no seria capas de acariciar ni ser acariciado sin que alguien saliera lastimado, no seria capas de besar a nadie y nadie podría besarle sin hacerse daño con sus colmillos, sus cuernos asustarían a cualquier persona que le viera y así prevenir que algún curioso pudiera acercarse más de lo necesario y su piel mataría a cualquier ser vivo que se atreviera a tocarla. Lance Levi Rivaille se había condenado a una vida repleta de soledad y angustia que se había dispuesto a superar, tenia libros, tenia comida aunque en realidad no la necesitaba, tenia a los animales que lo rodearan aunque en realidad los odiaba a tal punto que deseaba desaparecerlos de la tierra.

Las mariposas.

Las mariposas doradas con pequeños toques plateados eran las únicas criaturas que podían acercarsele sin ser asesinadas al blanquecina piel del pequeño azabache, acordándole con cada visita lo solo y despechado que se volvía con él tiempo. Sus conocidos morían, su familia desaparecía, y la civilización seguía su curso sin siquiera percatarse de su ausencia, las mariposas eran de esos insectos que les gustaba mofarse de la gente, de recordarse su desgracia aprovechandoce de su hermosura y fragilidad.

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años, los años en décadas y las décadas en siglos, el frondoso bosque se había vuelto tan profundo que cada cierto tiempo debía cortar las ramas que llegaban a su ventana para poder tener una pequeña vista del paisaje más no lo suficiente para que la torre fuera visible. Su corto cabello había sido remplazado por una frondosa cabellera que era arrastrada por su cuerpo al caminar, peinarla y mantenerla limpia era un desafío que Levi no estaba dispuesto a perder y de alguna que otra forma siempre lograba que las finas y azabaches ebras brillaran con la luz del día y la nocturna.

Sin embargo los humanos no pueden vivir sin la compañía de otras personas y Rivaille no era una excepción a esa regla, con el pasar del tiempo la soledad se la había cada vez más pesada, la rutina cada vez más agotadora y las mariposas doradas cada vez más molestas e irritantes pero él había elegido ese destino, había sido su decisión y no era de caballeros retractarse de algo aún cuando fuera tarde. Él sabía que la bruja de su amiga seguía viva en alguna parte del mundo y que solo tendría que salir a buscarla para romper el hechizo pero ¿seria eso posible? Se supone que tal encantamiento eran tan poderoso que duraría el resto de la eternidad y Hanji de alguna manera le había preguntado innumerables veces si estaba seguro de ellos y repetido unas miles más que no habría vuelta atrás una vez que la decisión fuera tomada.

¿Levi no seria capas de amar a nadie?

Pero amar trae dolor y sufrimiento consigo, aquello no es más que un simple sentimiento innecesario que con los años desapareseria en una vida de rutina y tensión, tal como la vida de sus padres había terminado pero no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera lo innecesario que era en su pecho seguía en incesante sentimiento de que algo le faltaba, que algo no estaba bien en su forma de vida... No necesitaba escuchar esa pequeña voz para darse cuenta de ello, el levantarse y dar vueltas todos los días por un conjunto cerrado sin comer ni dormir era algo que comenzaba aburrirle, los libros que había dentro de la torre estaban guardados en lo más profundo de su memoria. Cada lera, cada palabra, cada frase permanecería eternamente en su mente sin haber opción al olvido, porque una persona inmortal no olvidaba.

Durante los siglos que se mantuvo custodiado uno que otro muchacho se perdió en el bosque y termino encontrando el pequeño edificio, la curiosidad y el miedo de los frondosos árboles les obligarlo a escalar hasta la alta ventana e inmiscuirse dentro de la propiedad. Todos cuando Levi fingía dormir de espaldas a aquella salida, los jóvenes curiosos ante aquel pequeño y al parecer delicado cuerpo se acercaban con cautela, tratando de no hacer algún ruido y ase poder apreciar el rostro durmiente sobre el camastro... Todos terminaban con una mano en la boca o simplemente intentando asesinar al pequeño Levi.

Con cada visita el rumor de que un monstruo horrible y mortífero vivía en el bosque esperando a que una inocente joven o muchacho se perdiera para asesinarlo y beber su sangre se esparció con vehemencia en los pueblos cercanos infundiendo así una prohibición de acercarse al bosque y una pena de muerte al adentrase dentro de él. Los hombres temían por sus hijas y las madre temían por sus hijos, muchas veces intentaban lincharlo a costa de antorchas y tenedores pero jamas eran lo suficientemente valientes para adentrarse en la torre cuando Levi les miraba por la ventana con total tranquilidad

Se había vuelto una bestia a la que todas las personas cercanas querían eliminar en cada oportunidad que podían y las mariposas solo aumentaban cada vez que le visitaban, mofándose de su desgracia, riéndose de sus decisiones mientras atraían a más y más jóvenes para que el rumor fuera cada vez más terrible y horroroso.

Levi solo quería vivir tranquilo con sus penas y amarguras, solo quería vivir en soledad sin ser molestado por nadie pasando la eternidad con sus libros, sus paredes y los árboles. Él no quería ser lastimado e intentaban matarlo, él no molestaba a nadie y la gente inventaba cosas sobre él, el no les hablaba y ellos lo insultaban, el solo quería amar a alguien y la gente le odiaba.

Hubo un tiempo en que las cosechas de la aldea Shinganshina se secaron por completo y las mujeres y niños estaban muriendo de hambre, conmovido por la vida de aquellos infantes sin culpa ordeno a unas águilas llevar algunas frutas y verduras de su huerto a cierto lugar como ayuda para que no murieran de hambre. La gente quemo todos los vegetales y gritaron que no los engañaría tan fácilmente. La mitad de las mujeres y todos los niños fallecieron en ese semestre, incluyendo a las embarazadas y recién nacidos, incluyendo a un pequeño infante de ojos aguamarina...

Levi lloró por tres días completos tras eso.

- ¿Por qué tuve que elegir tal destino? ¿Por qué me dejaste tomar esta decisión? - Grito desde su ventana a la resplandeciente luna que lo observaba desde el estrellado y resplandeciente cielo - ¡¿Tú que siempre estas acompañada por tus estrellas hermanas puedes comprender mi dolor?! ¿¡Puedes saber lo que significa ser herida por las relaciones?! ¡Tú más que nadie sabes el dolor que he pasado! ¡Las angustias que he sufrido! Entonces... ¡Entonces concédeme mi deseo! ¡Por favor, Luna! ¡Escucharme! -

Con los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos, con las lagrimas cayendo una tras otra de sus adoloridos orbes y sus manos temblando por el miedo y la tristeza Levi le grito a la luna lo más fuerte que pudo, desahogando los siglos de silencio que el mismo se había obligado a guardar, desnudo su corazón y fue egoísta luego de cientos de años. Esa noche Rivaille pidió clemencia por las inocentes almas de la aldea que no sabían lo que hacían, pidió por los fallecidos niños y por las que habrían sido futuras madres, pidió por que las cosechas lograran recuperarse y pidió por los futuros niños que nacerían en esa desquiciada aldea.

Él no pidió por él.

Y la Luna se conmovió por ello.

Y sin que Rivaille supiera la gran y hermosa estrella ideo una recompensa para él.

**. . . .**

- ¡Hey, Eren! ¿Donde crees que vas? - Pregunto un pequeño rubio mientras le seguía el paso con dificultad. Si algún adulto le encontrara seguramente terminarían en la horca - ¡Sabes que esta penado por la ley ingresar al bosque! ¿¡Que pasa si aquel demonio te encuentra?! ¿¡Que crees que me hará Mikasa cuando sepa que te deje ir sin decirle nada?! ¡Me matara Eren! -

- Oh, vamos Armin - El chico se giro sobre sus pies y le encaro con cariño. Sabía que su amigo se preocupaba por él pero la idea de escabullirse en un bosque prohibido para inmiscuirse en la guarida de un peligroso demonio sonaba tentadora - Solo iré a dar una vuelta ¿Vale? Quiero saber si aquella torre en verdad existe o son solo rumores, te prometo que si no la encuentro antes del claro volveré enseguida -

El más bajo no pareció convencido con aquella respuesta más solo suspiro y le dedico una pesada sonrisa, indicándole que le cubriría las espaldas de Mikasa y sus padres, en especial de Mikasa pero unos segundos antes de que el castaño de adentrara en el la frondosa vegetación pregunto:

- ¿Claro? ¿Hay un claro en el bosque? ¡Eren! ¿¡Ya as ido sin decirme nada?! - Tapo su boca casi al segundo de terminar de hablar, puesto que había subido el tono demasiado y un hombre parecía haberse percatado del ruido.

- Vamos, ven Armin - Susurro mientras le tomaba la muñeca y corría lo más rápido hacia el centro de la vegetación, conocía el bosque como la pala de su mano así que perderse en un lugar como ese no seria un problema. El verdadero problema seria si los guardias de los limites le encontraban a medio camino - Maldición, vamos sube - dijo mientras se agachaba frente a su amigo.

- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡No soy una señorita Eren! ¡Puedo correr igual que lo hac-

- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Deténganse en ese momento malditos mocosos! - Un rubio y musculoso hombre se acercaba con violencia hacia ambos mientras cargaba su escopeta, calándole instantáneamente los huesos al pequeño rubio. -

- No esta mal ser una dama de vez en cuando - Agrego subiendo a la espalda de Yeager que soltaba una sonrisa ante su comentario.

- Y no es malo volverse un caballero en las noches de luna llena ¿verdad? - Sonrió.

De alguna manera ambos siempre se metían en problemas por los impulsos del más alto, él tenia una idea, Armin le decía los pro y los contra para que analizara la situación, Eren lo hacia de todos modos y Arlet terminaba acompañándolo en sus locuras porque simplemente siempre los encontraban juntos en el momento critico. Eso les encantaba, era una amistad sana que llevaba años forjándose volviéndose la mejor confidente de la luna pues sus travesuras solo estaban presentes por las noches y cuando Mikasa no estaba.

Los pies de Eren aceleraron el paso cuando sintió las manos de Armin aferrarse aún más tras el primer disparo de una escopeta, Reiner podía ser muy peligroso cuando se lo proponía; se adentro en en el espesos de los árboles logrando que el más musculoso tuviera una dificultad por moverse entre ellos, dándoles un poco de ventaja. Los disparos dejaron de oírse y en cosa de minutos se hallaban en medio del claro con la luna iluminándoles fielmente como su cómplice.

Yeager dejo al de ojos azules sobre el piso con cuidado mientras que su compañero sólo observaba a su alrededor, jamas había estado dentro del bosque y siempre pensó que era un lugar siniestro y obscuro repleto por demonios que en venganza por su destierro asesinaban a la gente que se adentraba en él pero estaba completamente equivocado, siempre había creído mal. La hermosa agua cristalina del lago fluía con una delicadeza simplemente inimaginable mientras unas flores de loto crecían en ella, los sauces que lloraban sobre el río poseían un verde que jamas creyó posible y el pasto, tan suave y brillante como las mismas estrellas que veía a diario.

El bosque no era un lugar malo era simplemente algo maravillosos de lo que eran probados todos los días, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a Eren cuando este le ofreció ir por primera vez, en este momento podría haberlo retratado en uno de sus cuadros, quizas en cuantos cuadros y cuantos lugares diferentes podría haber visto.

- Es... Es hermoso, jamas pensé que fuera de esta manera- Murmuro mientras observaba su reflejo sobre las aguas, arrodillándose con mucho cuidado y tomando un poco de ella en sus manos para luego volver a dejarla caer - Es simplemente hermoso -

- ¿Verdad a que sí? si pasamos ese árbol - Informo mientras apuntaba un viejo sauce a las entradas de un túnel hecho de ramas - y caminamos por el túnel podemos ver la cascada, yo no he ido jamas pero puedo escucharla si me acerco un poco ¿Que dices? ¿Te atreves a ir allí? o ¿Quieres que nos devolvamos y vengamos otro día? Hoy estoy a tus ordenes así que tú me dirás que hacer -

Armin le miro por unos momentos y luego miro el túnel, se veía pequeño, lo suficientemente pequeño para tener que cruzarle sobre sus manos y rodillas, en verdad la idea de ver una cascada en medio de la noche sonaba tentadora pero si Reiner les encontraba podrían incluso perder la vida como Connie lo había hecho hacia algunos años, ni siquiera habían tenido un poco de comparación por ser un niño curioso. Sin embargo si se devolvían Reiner sabría quienes se habían adentrado ya que los estaría esperando en la entrada pero si veían la cascada y volvían al pueblo por un camino diferente él no podría culparlos y solo le quedaría la sospecha.

Decidido por ver el lugar que su amigo le había mencionado camino hasta el túnel y le sonrió en el proceso cosa que fue suficiente para el castaño, ambos emocionados por encontrar la cascada cruzaron el largo y estrecho conjunto de ramas mientras soltaban una que otra risita. Desde el momento en que habían entrado allí se habían vuelto cómplices accionarios y eso solo les alegraba más al tener secretos entre solo ellos dos, si bien ambos querían y estimaban mucho a Mikasa pero no era lo mismo que los tres a solo los dos.

Parpadearon un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz de la luna que los iluminaba, aparte de estrecho la gran concentración de ramas causaba una obscuridad dentro de aquel pasaje pero nada que unos momentos de luz no pudieran solucionar. Sus orbes se abrieron a más no poder cuando divisaron la gran cascada cristalina aún lado del precipicio pero eso no fue todo, una vieja y alta torre descansaba escondida entre los árboles, creyendo que aquellos frondosos troncos y hojas la ocultaban por completo.

Ambos chicos se miraron con asombro y luego volvieron a ver el edificio, si los rumores eran ciertos entonces el monstruo, demonio o lo que fuera vivía en esa hermosa construcción, Armin tembló ante la idea mientras Eren solo se sujeto de las malezas que habían formado raíces en los ladrillos y comenzó a escalar rápidamente, sin embargo cuando llego a la mitad del camino miro hacia abajo y vio los ojos llorosos de Arlet mirarle con susto y preocupación. Con los años que llevaban juntos Eren fácilmente podía leer lo que los azulados ojos de su amigo del decían: _"Si te mueres haya arriba no podre regresar y si regreso Mikasa me matara, ¡Llévame contigo!" _

Lo comprendía, él también pensaría lo mismo si fuera él así que con un esfuerzo sobre humano se lanzo de su lugar y concentro su peso sobre sus piernas, flectandolas justo antes de chocar contra él piso cayendo perfectamente, si seguía de esa manera ser un delincuente que escapaba de la ley no seria tan dificil después de todo. Subió a su pequeño amigo en su espalda y nuevamente trepo por la maleza esta vez sujetándose más fuertemente de ella, si no lo hacia y se iba hacia atrás Armin podía soltarse por el pánico y los dos caerían violentamente. A lo lejos podía observarse un pequeño punto trepar por la maleza siendo iluminado por a luna igual como si fuera un foco, enfocado solo en ellos, como si quisiera darles una atención especial, atención que ambos chicos habían tenido desde su nacimiento.

Una ves dentro de la torre el más pequeño se aferro a las ropas del de ojos aguamarina que iluminaba la habitación con una vela que había cerca de la ventana, para sorpresa de ambos el lugar estaba completamente limpio y sin rastro de polvo, habían frutas sobre la mesa y varios muebles al igaul que libros en todos lados del lugar. El corazón les pego un salto cuando escuchar un pequeño quejido proveniente de la parte superior, miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que había un piso sobre ellos mismos conectado al primero por una escalera pegada a la pared sin baranda, de seguro aquel personaje del que tanto hablaban estaba durmiendo en su cama en ese momento.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento.

Eren tomo un punzón que descansaba aún lado de la chimenea recientemente apagada y con Arlet escondiéndose tras de él subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, a medida que subía de escalón se dio cuenta que una gran cantidad de cabello empezaba a descansar sobre él y eso solo dificulto más su atención al segundo piso. Con algunos inconvenientes lograron pisar el cemento y vieron un pequeño cuerpo que descansaba sobre el camastro azul, era tan pequeño y se veía tan delicado que por un momento ambos pensaron que los rumores eran solo una tontería pero luego recordaron las palabras de los aldeanos: _"Al principio se ve pequeño y frágil pero si te acercas a él podrás ver su verdadera naturaleza, si lo despiertas sera tú fin y acabaras en su estomago como muchos otros chicos en el pasado" _

_¿Un demonio que parece una chica? No me jodan ¿Enserio? _Pensó Eren mientras se acercaba al durmiente cuerpo con cuidado siendo observado a distancia por el pequeño rubio, contuvo el aliento cuando solo estuvo a un giro de su cabeza para verle completamente, miró a Armin, luego la luna y finalmente se decidió a enfrentar al fuerte demonio que aterrorizaba su aldea.

El demonio más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Dejo salir todo el aire que había contenido y solo sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña e inusual, si se supone que aquella hermosura mataba a los hombres y se los comía entonces seria un placer pasar a ser parte de su cuerpo. Aquel extraño hombre tenia la boca levemente abierta mientras sus manos descansaban aún lado de su cabeza, sus pestañas brillaban con la luz de la luna y su blanca piel parecía gritarle el besarla sin importar quien estuviera presente, centró su atención en los cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, unas pequeñas flores de color magenta crecían en la base y luego sus hojas se perdían en las puntas, ¿Se suponía que esos eran los cuernos del tamaño de un árbol que te atravesaban cuando los veías?, Eren solo río levemente ante la exageración de los rumores, por que si hablaban de la misma persona, los aldeanos blasfemaban contra la hermosura de aquella criatura.

- Hey Armin, deja el punzón y ven a verlo - Le animo con los ojos brillosos mientras sonreía. El rubio no se veía muy convencido por la propuesta así que solo le miro con duda - Vamos, no pasa nada quiero que veas algo - Insistió, convenciendo al más bajo.

- ¿Que pasa si se despierta Eren? - Pregunto caminando con cuidado - Irrumpimos en su casa, sin su permiso y además le estamos viendo dormir no es eso invasión a la privaci- Se calló al ver la cara del azabache, en realidad parecía una persona inofenciba, y si la miraban con neutralidad ¿No parecía él también un humano? - ¿Este el demonio que asesino a miles por irrumpir en su casa, el que atrajo las sequías para luego tratar de envenenar al pueblo completo y te asesina con tan solo una mirada o toque de sus cuernos? - Murmuro

- Pues así parece - Sonrió Eren - A mi no me parece más que un niño indefenso con cuernos - Dijo como si no fuera nada anormal - Digo, ¿Quien no quisiera tener esas bellezas en la cabeza? ¿Te imaginas? Eren Yeager con cuernos... Suena genial -

- Si claro, ¿Que harás después? Ponerle los cuernos a Mikasa? - Hablo el rubio sentandose a los pies del camastro con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño cuerpo

- Oh vamos, como si ella fuera a dejarse poner los cuernos tan facil, creo que más bien los repudiaron pero ti te quedarían bien, solo que las flores deberían ser de un color terqueza o calipso, así resaltarían aún más tus ojos - Bromeó mientras le tocaba el cabello, haciendo reir al más bajo -

- ¿Es que jamas les enseñaron a no entrar a las casas de desconocidos? -

Ambos muchachos dieron un salto a instante y vieron como la sabana empezaba a moverse con suavidad mientras un par de ojos grisáceos se asomaban por sobre ella, el blanco de los cuernos pareció hacerme más intenso cuando sus ojos estuvieron abiertos por completo y mientras que las negras uñas de sus manos parecieron resplandecer a la luz de la luna. En ves de tener miedo por lo que sucedía, los dos jóvenes se vieron encantados por la bella imagen ante sus ojos y solo pudieron esbozar una sonrisa lo suficientemente honesta y entusiasta que asusto hasta el mismo Levi.

- ¿Q-que? - Pregunto mientras intentaba verlos con enfado más le era imposible, los ojos del castaño lo absorbían de tal manera que simplemente perdía razón y claro, a Eren le pasaba absolutamente lo mismo, Armin en cambio solo se dedicaba a tratar de ignorara la atracción que había entre los dos adultos para simplemente no quedarse como sobrante - ¿E-es que acaso nunca habían visto a una persona con cuernos? -

- ¿Es enserio? - Pregunto Arlet y Rivaille hizo algo parecido a un puchero- Pues no, no es muy normal entre nosotros el ver cuernos, colmillos y garras en una persona ¿Que me dice de usted? ¿No se supone que debería comernos? - Pregunto con curiosidad mientras se acercaba un poco más, Yeager se limito a imitarle.

- ¿Y tú no deberías parecer una chico en vez de una chica? - Él rubio solo ignoro aquel comentario con un poco de vergüenza -Jamas me comería una persona, en primer lugar: Es anti-higiénico, en segundo lugar: Saben absolutamente mal y tercero: Que los estúpidos que han venido aquí hayan inventado tonterías para no quedar como cobardes no es algo que me incumba - Respondió como si nada

- ¿Pero no has intentado explicarles la situación? Digo, las personas sabemos pensar así que los aldeanos deberían entender ¿Verdad? - El más alto a diferencia del rubio lo tuteo desde el inicio -

- ¿Quienes fueron los que sin motivo alguno atacaron mi casa? ¿Los que se infiltran en mi hogar solo para intentar matarme? ¿Crees que me tomaría el tiempo de hablar con seres tan estúpidos como ustedes que no saben razonar como dicen poder? Tú niña, eres una excepción hasta en tu olor se puede percibir la tinta de los libros... -

- Soy un niño, no una niña y además me llamo Armin, Amirn Arlet un gusto conocerlo señor demonio - Sonrió mientras extendía la mano hacia él, haciendo que Levi frunciera el ceño.

- ¿En verdad crees que estrechare la mano de un ladrón que se infiltro en mi casa y pretendió matarme con mi propio punzón que por cierto debería estar al lado de mi chimenea no tirado en mi habitación? - Los regaño apretando aún más fuerte la sabana entre sus manos.

- ¿No te pinchan los colmillos cuando hablas? - Y claro, faltaban las estúpidas preguntas de Eren Yeager - Más importante que eso, ¿No te entierras nada cuando vas al baño? digo, por las gallas y todo eso - Levi lo miro de pies a cabeza, intentando buscar aquella parte que fallaba en él - Por ejemplo, yo siempre me muerdo la lengua cuando hablo y si tuviera colmillos creo que seria capas de sacarme pedazos - Río rascándose la nuca coon inocencia

- ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad mental chico? - Esta vez fue Rivaille quien le pregunto, causando que Armin riera animadamente frente a la pregunta - ¿Te caíste de la cama cuando niño? ¿Te golpearon la cabeza? ¿Te dieron comida en mal estado? no, ya se que sucedió... Esa muchacha que siempre anda contigo abuso de ti mientras dormías ¿Verdad? -

Un tic en el ojo se formo en el rostro de Eren mientras lo veía con enfado y gracia al mismo tiempo, Armin en cambio tenia las manos en su boca tratando inútilmente de contener la risa, en el pueblo todo él mundo le temía a Eren por lo busca pleito y violento que podía ser, así que escuchar a alguien molestarle tan abiertamente de esa manera era simplemente algo que le causaba bastante gracia.

- ¿Como sabes que hay una chica que siempre esta conmigo? - Y pareciera que Eren solo escucha la parte que desea oir de la conversación

- Es porque apestas a perfume de mujer, lodo y sangre, eres alguien que recurrentemente esta peleando y causándose heridas, preferentemente golpeas a tus victimas en el suelo hasta sacarles sangre de cualquier parte ¿Me equivoco? - Yeager negó la cabeza impresionado - Al igual que esa niña tiene el olor a tinta junto con él así que fácilmente puedo saber que es una persona culta _y que si sabe usar el cerebro - _Enfatizo la última frase, en un intento que el castaño captara la idea

- Pues si Armin siempre esta leyendo cualquier cosa - Y no, no entendio la indirecta causándole un poco de gracia a Levi - Soy Eren, Eren Yeager y él es mi amigo Armin Arlet, venimos de Shinganshina -

- Lance, Lance Levi Rivaille pero pueden decirme Levi... - Se presento perdiéndose nuevamente en los ojos del moreno. Definitivamente había algo en él que había visto antes -

La luna sonrió desde su lugar mientras contemplaba la escena, quizas se había demorado unos miles de años pero los había juntado tal como el azabache deseaba sin embargo lo que sucediera desde allí en adelante dependía totalmente de ellos, ella ya no podría interferir en lo que el destino debía hacer... Solo podía sentarse en la obscuridad a iluminarles el camino correcto esperando que no terminaran tal como la última vez... Esta vez Eren debía vivir todo lo que se le fue privado cuando la humanidad obtuvo su libertad...

**. . . **

_Hola chicos ¿como estáis? yo pues estupendamente -Resfriada, en cama y con hambre ¿qué mejor? - Bueno aquí os traigo esta deformidad que salio en medio de mi convalecencia, espero os guste porque a mi en general me gusta la idea del fic pero como que al escribirlo me sale tan ñeeee~ _

_No se mi entendáis bien, pero el punto es que lo escribir (?) Con respecto a las notas de esta cosa, no tengo mucho que decir aún no me decido de cuantos capítulos sera pero espero que sea menos de veinte porque si no lo sabéis he entrado a la escuela y los trabajos, las tareas y además los proyectos para las becas en U son bastante agotadores, así que no os aseguro venir por aquí pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por vosotras, por que sin ustedes no soy nada. ¡Os amo chicas! ¡I Love You! _

_Bien creo que eso es todo pues no tengo nada más interesante que decir o contar... ¡Oh! Ya sé, se suponía que este fanfic trataría de la relación entre un viejo amigo y yo pero luego lo deseche y lo escribí al mas puro estilo YAOI XD así que Levi se quedo como Levi y Eren como un campesino idiota (?) :B _

_Cuidaos y espero verlas pronto! Sarapha!~_


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Rivaille-San! - Grito el muchacho desde los pies de la torre - ¡Ri-vai-lle-San! ¡Rivaille-San! ¡Rivaille! ¡Rivaille! - Insistia, mientras intentaba escalar inútilmente las murallas de la fortaleza - ¡Vamos Rivaille-San, sabes que no dije a posta! -

Una cosa que Eren no podía controlar era su propia boca, con mucha frecuencia y sin timidez alguna aquel musculo acompañado por su lengua preguntaba o decía cosas fuera de lugar incomodando a la mayoría de las personas -Hasta el momento Armin y Mikasa jamas se habían mostrado incómodos por sus cuestionamientos - que con el paso del tiempo dejaban de hablarle. En conclusión se había vuelto un Jean Kirchenth solo que mucho más honesto.

Admitía que había metido la pata... Bueno, quizas mucho más que haber metido la pata pero no era un caso tan complicado para que Rivaille actuara de esa manera... Bueno, bueno, quizas si era para que actuara así o mucho peor pero ¿No era una simple pregunta? ¿No es solo un cuestionamiento que necesita de una respuesta y así quedar en una opinión clara y firme según el punto de vista?, se golpeo la cabeza con las piedras de la pared, estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Armin y eso le estaba afectando en su léxico diario.

- ¿Aún estas aquí Eren? - Pregunto su rubio amigo mientras salia de aquel túnel natural - ¿Aún no te deja entrar? - Río con un poco de malicia, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Eren tan desesperado.

- No, y al parecer no lo hará en buen tiempo - Refleccióno mientras se sentaba en el suelo con pesades. Estúpido Rivaille y sus problemas hormonales - Maldición. -

Y sin siquiera pensarlo un macetero se quebró en la cabeza de Yeager.

- ¡Puedo escuchar tus malditos pensamientos mocoso! - Grito el azabache desde la ventana - ¡Ten cuidado con lo piensas! -

Y Eren volvió a maldecir por... Bueno, volvió a maldecir una vez más.

- Vamos Rivaille-San, solo fue una pregunta normal, no eres al primero que se la digo y tampoco seras el último... Creo, el punto es que no deberías ahogarte en un vaso de agua - Armin se palmeo la cabeza, en realidad su alto amigo no tenia tacto para decir las cosas.

- Lo que Eren esta tratando de decir Levi-San es que lamenta haber dicho algo de tan bajo... grado, más bien yo me disculpo por su total y completa estupidez pero entiendame ¡He tratado de hacerlo pensar claramente desde que eramos niños pero él no entiende! ¡Chinga que chinga que chinga con la misma estúpida pregunta! ¡Entienda que solo es tonto por naturaleza! - Y él tampoco tenia pudor por pedir un poco de paciencia.

- Cierto, Armin tiene razón... Espera... - Silencio mientras veía con ofensa al más pequeño. Levi en cambio disfrutaba del espectáculo desde la ventanilla principal - ¿Por que nos estamos disculpando tanto? Mi pregunta no fue tan tonta -

Conclusión: La estupidez de Eren Yeager no tenia limites

- Oye niña, ¿Como sobreviviste a un tornado tan grande durante tanto tiempo? - Pregunto con mucho interés el demonio desde la ventana, afirmando su cabeza en la palma de su mano con externo desinterés - En serio, ¿Como diablos lo haces? -

- Paciencia, mucha, mucha paciencia - Confeso mientras miraba al de ojos esmeralda - Créame que cuando digo mucha en verdad es MUCHA paciencia -

Levi rió por lo bajo, en realidad aquel par de niños había logrado que sus días brillaran con mucha más intensidad, aunque no había planeado poder llegar a entablar una amistad así con alguien tan... ¿Joven?. Porque si comparamos la verdadera edad de Rivaille con los veinte y dos años de Eren y Armin él era simplemente el polvo de un fósil prehistórico que caminaba entre los vivos(1).

Pensó unos momentos sobre aquella pregunta que el castaño había hecho, sonrojándose un poco ahora que la pensaba con claridad, él jamas se había masturbado en toda su maldita existencia y tampoco tenia el interés de hacerlo. Así que por conclusión el jamas se había introducido los dedos ni nada parecido, su cuerpo era totalmente virgen tanto en lo que a una mujer y hombre respecta. Sí, él era un demonio virgen y sin deseos sexuales.

Sí, claro y Armin es un corpulento macho de pelos en el pecho.

Rivaille se sincero, si bien no se había tocado ni introducido nada jamas, eso no quiere decir que no halla experimentado con los cuerpos de otras personas, durante su descarriada juventud experimento con el cuerpo de hombres y mujeres porque simplemente se le antojaba. La mayoría eran nada menos que sus sirvientes y mayordomos.

Y no se arrepentía de ello. Porque simplemente ninguno logro excitarlo.

Volviendo al tema de Eren Yeager, en realidad él no estaba enfadado por la pregunta, es más, aquella estupidez del muchacho le hacia bastante gracia en especial cuando sus cuestionamientos sacaban de quicio a ese muchacho llamado Armin, a quien también gozaba molestar diciéndole niña, por más muchacha que pareciera.

- Suban de una vez - Aprobó mientras les miraba hacia abajo, encontrándose con los deslumbrantes ojos del más alto sobre él. Agradeciéndole con la mirada - Antes de que me arrepienta.

Y ni siquiera pasaron diez segundos cuando el muchacho con ojos de Zafiro ya estaba dentro del recinto.

- ¿Que carajo tienes en las manos y pies, Yeager? - Pregunto mientras miraba el cuerpo parado frente a él. ¿Como diablos había subido tan rápido? -

- ¡El poder del amor me ayudo a subir! - Grito al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre él, lo que no sabía era que el azabache evitaría su movimiento y lo único que podria abrazar seria el frío y muy limpio piso - Ahh~ Yo también te amo pequeño piso de cemento - Ironizo.

- Harían una muy linda pareja, de seguro que tienen muchas murallitas y piedritas de colores - Se burló el más viejo mientras trataba de contener la risa. La cara de Eren no tenia precio.- Levantate mocoso o te usare de alfombra -

- Seria un honor para mi ser el pedazo de tapete en el que sus pies se limpian Rivaille-San -

Un grito. De no haber sido por ese grito quizas que cosa hubiera pasado entre ellos a causa del humor negro de Rivaille. Dos gritos. Ambos hombres se concentraron en el sonido y tras unos segundos descubrieron que se trataba de una chica por lo que Arlet estaba excluido de ello. Se asomaron por la ventana y observaron hacia abajo, encontrándose con el rostro desformado de temor y miedo del pequeño rubio, rostro que solo se formaba cuando cierta muchacha preguntaba sobre los secretos de Eren.

- Mikasa - Murmuro Yeager mientras comenzaba a bajar rápidamente - Lo siento Rivaille-San pero debemos volver a la aldea, vendremos a visitarle pronto, Adiós. -

Ni siquiera fue capas de responder ante tal despedida apresurada, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar como los cuerpos de ambos chicos se perdían en la obscuridad del túnel, desapareciendo sus siluetas sin un mínimo de delicadeza. No entendía que estaba pasando pero si pudo asociar aquel olor en el viento con el que Eren siempre traía consigo, _el olor de aquella muchacha, _de alguna manera aquello causo una puntada en su pecho pero no le dio mucha importancia al fin y al cabo el había prometido volver pronto.

Un pronto que se hacia cada vez más largo.

Al día siguiente el pequeño demonio se levanto temprano y mando a sus águilas a traer aquellas frutas verdes que tanto le gustaban a los muchachos para luego sentarse en la ventana de la torre y esperarlos por minutos, por horas, por días. No pudo evitar pensar en que tipo de relación tendría aquella muchacha con Eren, por la cara que ambos jóvenes habían puesto debió haber sido alguien muy importante en sus vidas, aún más si lograba sacar aquel tono desesperanzado en Eren.

Mikasa. Ese era su nombre.

¿Como seria ella? ¿Seria hermosa y de buen porte? o ¿Seria violenta y agresiva? No, de seguro que si tenia que ver con Eren debía ser una muchacha centrada, tranquila y con mucha paciencia, de seguro era alta y delgada con un físico envidiable, de caderas pequeños y buenos pechos... _Pechos que podrían satisfacer a Eren y que el no tenia, _de seguro ella tenia unos ojos brillantes y coloridos, _ojos llenos de vida que el no tenia. _

El primer mes paso lento, tan lento que Levi ya no sabia que hacer con sus días, desordenaba su casa una y otra vez para luego volver a ordenarla y re acomodarla de manera diferente, llego a poner la cama aún lado de la ventana por si ambos chicos se aparecían en medio de la noche, pero ellos jamas llegaron. Pinto sus paredes una y otra vez hasta que sus manos ya no sabían como moverse, poco a poco los dibujos fueron desapareciendo hasta hacerse nulos. Levi ya no podía dibujar.

Y dibujar era todo para él.

Sí había algo que él sabia perfectamente era que el eco sistema de alrededor de la torre dependía del estado anímico de el corazón, es por eso mismo que él no se permitía deprimirse por completo, estaba bien de vez en cando pero siempre y cando lograra superarlo. Él creyó que lo superaría como siempre lo hacia, al fin y al cabo las personas vienen y van, él más que nadie lo sabía pero entonces...

¿Por que ellos eran diferentes? ¿Porque Eren era diferente?

_**. . . **_

-¿Como esta Mikasa? - Jean se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sillón de la sala, Eren siempre le sacaba de quicio y más cuando le hacia daño a tal hermosura con sus tonterías -

- Esta bien Jean, desde hace meses que esta bien así que ¿Por qué no quitas tu maldito trasero de mi casa? - Amenazó caminando violentamente hacia él - Nadie ha pedido tu compañía así que lárgate de una maldita vez.-

- No lo haré, por tu culpa Mikasa casi muere en el bosque hace unos meses, siempre eres tú el que le causa problemas Eren así que porque no te alejas tú de ella - Jean le tomo de la camisa, estaba enfadado y que Eren no le mostrara temor solo empeoraba su estado de animo.

- No fue mi culpa que ella me buscara - Apartó las manos de Kirtchen con una patada en el estomago - Ella sabe que no le quiero y que no voy a quererle nunca, es su problema si aún me persigue -

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Como puedes hablar así de tu prometida! ¿¡As pensado en el daño que le causan tus palabras?! -

- En primer lugar yo jamas quise casarme con ella, fue una decisión de nuestros padres y desde un inicio le deje en claro que no me casaría con ella Jean, si la quieres ¡Anda y tómala! ¡Sera mucho más feliz contigo que conmigo! ¡Eso te lo aseguro! -

Estaba tenso, habían pasado nueve meses en total desde que había visto a Levi, la desesperación lo estaba carcomiendo y no sabia si el pequeño inhumano querría verlo otra vez luego de su pequeña-gran-desaparición. La cosa con Mikasa no ayudaba a la causa, desde aquel incidente en el bosque cuando lo fue a buscar su padre le había obligado a pasar todos los días y noches junto a ella y claro que la morena no oponga resistencia a ello.

Sin embargo no le importaba en absoluto ese compromiso, no desde que había conocido a Levi, aquella malhumorada y gruñona personita había sido capaz de despertar sentimientos que nadie más había logrado, y no se había dado cuenta cuando la necesidad de verle se había hecho casi una adicción.

Le brindó una mirada a Jean y luego salió de la sala, ya no seguiría allí por simple orden de su familia, tenia veinte y dos años, era lo suficientemente hombre como para poder tomar sus propias decisiones, elegir con quien casarse y por sobre todo para llevar su vida él solo. Sus pasos aún más rápidos y certeros prontamente se convirtieron en el eco de nada más que golpes en el piso, tenia prisa, prisa por saber como estaría Levi y por el como lo resibiria.

- Lo más probable es que me golpe - Murmuro entretenido.

En cosa de segundos se encontraba cruzando al bosque, al terreno prohibido por la aldea pero es poco le importaba, con el corazón en la mano apresuro sus piernas a lo que más podían darle, ignorando los árboles, los animales, los mareos, el cansancio e ignorando que Reiner le había visto cruzar nuevamente. Ignoro la hermosura del claro y solo se limito a pasar por el túnel, raspándose los brazos, rompiendo sus ropas.

Y su corazón se detuvo al salir.

Parpadeo un par de veces y se dio una bofetada para despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero no lo hizo. Aquello era real. Aquel sauce que descansaba a la orilla del riachuelo había muerto completamente, el hermoso césped verde se había vuelto en un terreno árido y sin vida, el agua cristalina había sido reemplazada por un liquido negro y ácido que mataba todo a su alrededor, las flores, arbustos, e incluso la maleza que envolvía a la torre estaba muerta. Pero lo que más extraño al muchacho fue el color del cielo, un negro intenso con pequeños toques azules había tomado posesión del soleado día que siempre reinaba.

Trago saliva.

Camino con lentitud y con dificultad comenzó a escalar la torre, ahora que las plantas habían muerto debía afirmarse por los orificios de las piedras, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos y piernas para poder impulsarse con más fuerza. Dudo unos segundos, ¿Y si Rivaille en realidad no quería verle? ¿Y si él lo odiaba por haberlo abandonado por tanto tiempo? ¿Y si él... había abandonado aquel lugar?. Movió la cabeza con violencia y siguió su camino hasta la ventana del edificio, no debía llenarse la cabeza con amalas esperanzas, de seguro que el azabache se lanzaría sobre él cuando lo viera, le reclamaría por su larga ausencia y las noches en vela, nada más que eso...

Seria solo una fantasía.

los muebles hechos trizas, las cortinas destrozadas y esparcidas por el piso solo alarmaron sus sentidos, las frutas siempre frescas estaban podridas alrededor de toda la ventana, como si evitaran que alguien pudiera entrar, las siempre perfectas paredes llenas de color y vida tenían rayas por todos lados, incluso parecía como si les hubieran lanzado los botes con pintura. Camino por entre el desastre, teniendo cuidado con los vidrios y pedazos de porcelana esparcidos por el suelo, ¿Que había sucedido? ¿Abrían entrado a robar? ¿Quizás intentaron tocar al pequeño hombre?.

- Maldición -

Vio la escalera y una punzada atravesó su pecho, habían pedazos que faltaban en ella sin mencionar que estaba levemente quemada, con el corazón en la mano, Yeager subió con mucho cuidado aquellos peldaños de piedra impaciente por lo que podría encontrar en el piso superior. Rogando silenciosamente a que aquel mal escenario estuviera solo en la planta baja.

Pero que uno ruegue no significa que se cumpla...

Al igual que abajo, los muebles estaban hechos añicos y las cortinas de la cama estaban totalmente destruidas sin embargo aún cubrían un poco el camastro, el espejo de cuerpo entero que le había regalado hacia unos meses de encontraba totalmente destruido alrededor de la cama, como si impidieran que alguna persona bajase o se acercase sin hacerse daño.

Con cuidado de no cortar sus pies, camino a través de los cristales rotos, abriéndose paso hacia el camastro ahora negro que cubría el cuerpo de su amado hombrecillo, conforme avanzaba podía ver como la figura masculina temblaba y se contraía en si misma, alejándose del mundo, escondiéndose de las personas...

Escondiéndose de Eren.

Conmovido por aquella desgarradora imagen estiró la mano para tocarle el hombro y despertarlo, para decirle que estaba allí y que no se volvería a ir, que ya no le dejaría, pero una voz le detuvo a mitad del camino.

- Yo no lo tocaría si fuera tú, si un humano lo toca moriría instantáneamente- Dijo una mujer sentada en el techo, hablándole de cabeza - Tienes agallas muchacho, imagino por el color de tus ojos que debes ser Eren Yeager ¿No?-

- Tú quien eres, ¿¡Fuiste tú quien le hizo esto a Rivaille-San?! - Gruño con fuerza, mostrandole los dientes

- Depende, si te refieres a el hechizo me declaro culpable, si te refieres a el desastre que hay tanto fuera como dentro de la torre me declaro inocente, ese pequeño enano que ves durmiendo es el culpable de todo esto -

Eren la miro con desconfianza.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tocarle? - Articulo, rompiendo el silencio.

- Porque su piel es venenosa, sus garras dañinas, sus labios malditos y sus ojos dañas invisibles, cada parte del cuerpo de Levi es una arma que puede acabar con tu vida en cosa de segundos chico, tan solo basta que ese pequeñín lo desee aunque lo dudo, no creo que vuelva a abrir los ojos - Habló como si nada mientras saltaba al piso, manteniendo el equilibrio en sus piernas

- ¿De que habla? ¿A que se refiere con que no va a despertar? - Esta vez fue Armin quien interrumpió en la charla mientras subía las escaleras - Te vi entrar al bosque y supuse que vendrías aquí - Sonrió, parandose a su lado.

- La razón por la que Rivaille se hechizo o me hizo hechizarlo fue para no sufrir más, el hechizo consiste en alejar a las personas a costa de su propia vida, y en muchos siglos nadie había logrado bajar sus defensas hasta que ambos aparecieron, más bien hasta que Eren apareció -

- ¿He? -

- Tú fuiste el único que logro hacer reír a Rivaille en siglos, ¡En toda su vida! derribaste sus muros y te adentraste aún más allá de los externo pero cuando te fuiste todo se fue al caño - Murmuro mientras tomaba un pedazo del espejo - Es como una droga ¿Entiendes chico? Cuando te das cuenta que aquella droga te esta matando ¿Tratas de dejarla verdad? - Ambos asintieron - Entonces lo que Rivaille quiere hacer es.. -

- Olvidarte - Finalizo Arlet - Rivaille-san quiere olvidarte por que le estas haciendo daño, porque creaste esa relación de a que tanto estaba escapando y al irte dejaste ese vació que él no quería -

- Exacto, y para eso él se ordeno dormir - Indico con el meñique el cuerpo sobre la cama - No hay caso el quieras despertarlo, sus ojos no se abrirán hasta que todos sus recuerdos o memorias sobre ti sean eliminadas por completo o hasta que tú mueras, lo que pase primero -

Eren se quedo en silencio, en parte por que no sabía que decir , en parte por que solo había entendido que Rivaille no despertaría, se dejo desplomar en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, ¿Como es que habían llegado a eso? ¿Como es que de hacerle preguntas incomodas había terminado en esa situación?. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y una imagen borrosa se plantaba ante sus ojos.

_"_El cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un soldado descansa a en sus brazos, estaba temblando y su figura estaba llena de sangre producto de una perforación en el estomago, de alguna forma se encontraba llorando mientras la mano de cierto hombre se posaba en su rostro y le murmuraba palabras que el no alcanzaba a entender". Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que había llegado aún lado de la cama, tampoco en el que los cristales habían atravesado sus zapatos de piel y le habían hecho heridas, ni mucho menos había notado que lloraba.

- Por favor Rivaille- San, despierte- Suplico.

Ignorando los gritos de su amigo y la mirada llena de pesar de la mujer, Eren beso aquellos rosados labios pro primera vez, sintiéndolos dulces, suaves, embriagadores con un sabor a licor. Se quedo ahí, esperando que aquel cuerpo se moviera pero no lo hizo, en ningún momento se movió y como si no se hubiera arrepentido de aquello, el castaño sonrió con dolor y alegría mientras se desplomaba en el piso, cayendo justamente sobre aquel mar de espejos rotos.

- Lo si-siento... Heichou..-

* * *

_¿Creen que las cosas estan llendo muy rapido? _

_Ok, asi nose comienza... Hola... xD _

_Que puedo deciros chicas, no tengo nada que pueda contarosn , ¡Ah! ¿Ya vieron el trailer del anime de Love Satage? Es hermoso! Ame los ojos de Izumi *¬* (Es yaoi) _

_Como sea, creo que este cap quedo más o menos deforme, por cierto a las personas que vivien en Chile, más especificamente en el norte y que siguen este fic, ¡Animo chicos! ¡No estan solos! ¡Tienen a todo el pais al tanto de ustedes! A mi ya me toco pasar un terremoto y ... en realidad no fue una mala experiencia -para mi- xD _

_Como sea, cuidaros y nos vemos en el proximo cap. _

_Bye Bye~ _


End file.
